


Rencontre

by Garance



Series: Pokeshot [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Weird Plot Shit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: La première rencontre entre Sun et Moon.





	Rencontre

Rencontre

  
Un jour dans la région d'Alola, un jeune garçon du nom de Sun sortit de sa maison. Il habitait dans cette région depuis maintenant 5 ans. Quand il tourna la tête vers les Picassaut qui volaient dans le ciel, il remarqua que quelqu'un emménageait juste à côté de chez lui.

  
Il alla donc se présenter à ses nouveaux voisins, qui par un incroyable hasard, tout comme lui, ne se constituait qu'une mère et de son enfant. Cette fois, pas un fils, mais une fille. Sun se demanda si c'était un Togedemaru qui faisait des siennes dans son cerveau ou s'il venait juste d'avoir un coup de foudre pour la jeune fille du nom de Moon.

  
''Hum, bonjour !'' Sun commença

''Euh, ah, pardon, je ne vous avais pas vu !'' Moon répondit

''Je m'appelle Sun, et toi ?''

''Je suis Moon.''

''Ça te dit que je te fasse visiter les alentours, enfin, après avoir fini de ranger tous vos cartons.''

''Tu, tu veux bien m'aider avec tous ces cartons ?!''

''Sans problème !''

  
Après tout le rangement, Sun prit la main de Moon, et se dirigea vers la plage où se trouvait accessoirement le laboratoire du professeur Euphorbe, en traînant la jeune fille derrière lui. Une fois sur la plage, il s'assit, vite imité par Moon.

  
''Tu viens de quelle région ?'' Sun demanda

''De Kanto.'' Moon déclara tranquillement

''Ça alors ! Moi aussi !''

''Ah bon ? Mais tu viens d'ici, on dirait.''

''Non, je suis arrivé avec ma mère ici.''

''Juste ta mère ? Comme moi.''

''On a trop de trucs en commun !''

''C'est vrai...''

  
Plus tard, le professeur Euphorbe les amena à l'endroit pour choisir son premier Pokémon. Sun choisit Flamiaou, Moon Otaquin, et un jeune garçon du nom de Tili Brindibou. Après une discussion, les trois devinrent amis, et une certaine Lilie rejoignit cette bande.

  
C'est ainsi que commença l'aventure Pokémon de Sun, Moon, Tili et Lilie.

  
Fin


End file.
